


Helping Hands

by AXEe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chlois Theory, F/M, Family, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Jonathan Kent is always ready to help his family...





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Symphony_of_the_Damned (SymphonyWizard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/gifts).



> Who liked the Jonathan-Chloe interactions in "Vile Visage" and as thanks for the gift I'm returning the favor :=)

******

The rain was coming down in virtual sheets, obscuring the roadways as the truck’s windshield wipers dutifully pushed the water off the glass. Behind the wheel of the truck, keeping a careful watch on his speed on the slippery roads, Jonathan Kent took a nervous breath as he glanced to his passenger

“How’re you doing?” he asked

Besides him, panting harshly, Chloe Sullivan-Kent scowled as she clutched at her pregnant belly

“Peachy!” she spat, absently brushing a lock of dark hair out of her face. She’d long since taken up dying her blonde hair black once she finally achieved her dream of being a reporter for the _Daily Planet_ , she’d said that it was a way of distancing herself from the girl she’d used to be, although Jonathan suspected it was more likely an attempt to hide the grey hairs that she’d developed fairly early in life from the sheer stress that being Clark Kent’s girlfriend and now-wife caused. 

Which was why her husband had suggested that she spend a few weeks with her in-laws on the farm to cool off since, as he put it, the pregnancy was making her crazy, which was making him crazy.

Despite her grumbling, the forced vacation seemed to be helping, and Chloe had calmed significantly. Until that evening that is, when the baby had decided to be born during one of the worst storms to hit Smallville in over a decade.

“Just keep breathing,” Jonathan advised “we’re nearly there” he told her, suddenly frowning as he saw several figures in bright orange standing in the middle of the road waving for him to stop. Pressing down on the brake, he brought the truck to a stop, rolling down the window as a Sheriff’s deputy in rain slicker came up to the window

“I’m sorry, sir,” she apologized “the road’s washed out for the next two miles,” she explained “you’re going to have turn around”

“Turn around?” Jonathan exclaimed “look, Deputy, I’ve got a woman in labor here; we need to get her to the hospital”

“I’m sorry, sir,” the deputy looked sympathetic but helpless “I don’t know what to tell you, my only advise is go back home” she shrugged

“All right” Jonathan sighed as he rolled up the window and put the truck into reverse, making a U-turn, and then continuing on back down the road towards the farm

“Oh god!” Chloe suddenly exclaimed, sitting up “my water just broke!” she announced with a pained groan. She reached out and tightly gripped Jonathan’s arm “I-I don’t think I can make back to the farm” she panted out

“All right, keep calm,” Jonathan urged as he pulled the truck to a stop by the side of the road “just breathe” he reminded her as he got out and hurried around to the other side

“Wha-wait, you’re not seriously…?” Chloe stared at him “Jonathan! I’m not giving birth on the side of the road!” she exclaimed, even as she groaned

“I don’t think you have much of a choice” Jonathan countered as he helped her lay down on the bench seat

“H-h-h-ave you ever done this before?” she wondered as they worked to get her jeans off

“Sure,” Jonathan panted out “plenty of times…on cattle”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!!” Chloe raged

“Chloe, come on, it’s the same basic principle,” Jonathan assured her as he took her hand “now, look at me, Chloe, look at me,” blinking, she looked up at him “I’m not going to leave you, all right? We’re going to get through this together, right?”

She nodded

“Right” she agreed breathlessly

“OK,” Jonathan took a breath as she wriggled out of her panties, giving him a perspective on his daughter-in-law that he hoped he would never have to see “right,” he took a breath “same basic principle,” he reminded himself “all right, Chloe? When I tell you, I want you to push. All right, ready?” she nodded “and…push!”

Squeezing his hand in a tight, bruising grip, she pushed, screaming out in memory of mothers everywhere it seemed

“OK, OK, stop, stop,” Jonathan ordered as she flopped back, panting for breath “OK, the head’s out, one more push ought to do it. Ready?” she nodded “and…push!”

Screaming, Chloe pushed, uttering every curse word she knew as Jonathan suddenly let out a delighted laugh

“It’s out!” he exclaimed as he hurriedly wrapped the infant in his jacket “it’s a little boy,” he announced as he held the infant close “hey there, kiddo,” he grinned “I’m your grampa” he chuckled as he passed the infant to his mother

“Hi,” Chloe panted out tiredly as she took in her baby’s face “hi…”

******

A harried Clark Kent burst into the main ward of the Smallville Medical Center

“Clark!”

Clark turned as Jonathan approached him, gripping his son by the shoulders

“She’s fine, they both are” he explained

“I missed it?” Clark asked, looking disappointed

Jonathan chuckled

“Don’t worry about that,” he assured him as he led Clark towards Chloe’s room, where Lois and Oliver waited outside “go on,” Jonathan encouraged Clark “go say hi”

Stepping into the room, Clark stood in the doorway for a second, just taking in the image of his wife as she rested on the bed. Her hair mussed and limp, eyes tired and bloodshot as she held the tiny bundle to her chest

“Hey,” she greeted “come and say hi”

Slowly, Clark approached the bed, gingerly sitting down as she handed the tiny bundle to him. For a moment, Clark merely sat there, staring at the tiny bundle in his arms before finally looking up at his wife

“We made a person” he breathed in disbelief

“We made a person,” Chloe repeated “real eloquent there, Kent,” she chuckled “what do you want to call him?”

“I don’t know” Clark murmured as he looked between his wife and his newborn son…

******

Jonathan groaned as he sipped his lukewarm cup of vending machine coffee

“Jonathan”

He looked up at Martha as she sat down next to him

“I hear that you helped Chloe out tonight” the senator remarked

Jonathan smirked and shrugged

“I didn’t do much, just coached her through it” he explained

“Still, she couldn’t have done it without you” Martha reminded him as Clark peeked out of the room

“Guys,” he called out “come on in and say hi” he invited. Getting up, Martha and Jonathan joined Lois and Oliver as they all filed into the small room and eagerly crowded around the bed, all eager to see the new arrival…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought


End file.
